


She was all I needed

by Pearlplerain



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: Drinking, F/F, Human AU, Hurt/Comfort, Self-Harm, Smoking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2018-12-05 08:06:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11573904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pearlplerain/pseuds/Pearlplerain
Summary: Lapis was a bitter, cold, and lonely being, lonely because she didn't want to be involved with anyone or anything around her. That is, until she meets Peridot.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this fanfic sucks, I haven't written anything in so long. Also the spacing got massed up so I'm really sorry about that. At least in the preview

Lapis roamed the empty halls of the school, having skipped class for the hundredth time. She didn't care about the trouble she'd be in later, as long as she didn't have to sit in a classroom for an hour listening to things she doesn't care about.

A floor above the classroom she was assigned for that period is where she sat, beside the lockers on that floor. There was a window where she sat so she decided to look out onto the field.

There wasn't much, just the track for gym class, but no one was out there.

She sighed as she looked down, pulling her phone out of her pocket and turning it on. She typed in her passcode and went to a game to pass the time.

Time passed, about an hour, and the bells rung. Students walked out of the classrooms, some went to their lockers, and some just went out to their next class.

Lapis watched everyone walk around to where they needed to be. That's when someone caught her eye. This person was frantically looking at classroom numbers and getting frustrated trying to find where she needed to go.

She looked at one classroom and back at her schedule and her face lit up brightly. Lapis figured she had found her classroom. And it happened to be Lapis' next class.

Lapis thought maybe she'd actually come to class for once. Not because of that girl, of course.

**Okay maybe**

She got up and walked into the classroom and sat at her assigned desk.

"Finally showed up, huh?"

"Mm." Lapis hummed. She turned to look to the once lost girl, who was fidgeting in her seat while she waited for class to start. Lapis looked back to the front and sighed, she regretted coming to class this time. But she stayed the whole period. And boy, was it long.

***

When class ended, Lapis left as soon as the bell rung. She decided she wouldn't go to her next class after that.

Lunch was starting for her grade so she turned to go to the less populated staircase. It took longer to get to the cafeteria, but there wasn't anyone bumping up against her.

When she got to the cafeteria she sat at the lonely table. It was called the lonely table because Lapis sat there alone. And she sat alone because she intimidated everyone.

Lapis put her arms on the table and laid her head down on them.

"Excuse me, may I sit here?"

Maybe not everyone, then.

Lapis just shrugged, not caring who sat by her.

"Thanks, all the other seats were taken except for a couple but I felt awkward about going up and just sitting with them- Hey, aren't you from my health class?"

Lapis looked up at the person and scanned them. It was the same lost girl from before. She nodded.

"What's your name?"

 

Lapis had put her head back down, she didn't feel like answering.

 

The girl looked a little confused.   
"What's your name?" She asked again.

 

"You might not wanna sit here." Spoke someone who sounded slightly familiar to Lapis. She was really loud so everyone knew her voice.

 

"Why not?" The other girl turned to look at her. 

 

"She isn't one to talk much," she pointed at Lapis. "she pretty much hates everything around her."

 

"Oh,"

 

"Hey- why don't you come sit with me?" 

 

"Okay." She said and got up. She then followed the loud girl to her table. Lapis was glad to be alone again.

 

She picked her head up and watched the girl walk away. Lapis had to admit while she sat there, she didn't hate it. 

 

Lapis set her head back down and took out her phone and played the same game as before with her phone under the table. 

 

That game really passed time for her. 

 

The lunch bell rang and she got up and quickly walked out of the cafeteria. Lapis went to an empty classroom while she waited for the halls to empty.

 

Once the coast was clear she went to the same spot she was before she attended class. She looked out the window and saw dark clouds in the sky.

 

Lapis loved the rain, so this made her smile a bit. Lightning struck out in the distant. Rain drops started hitting the windows. 

 

The sound of rain was the only calming thing for Lapis. She hoped it rain during the whole school day. And it did.

 

***

 

Well the final bell rung for the students to be dismissed, Lapis went out the back. Not many other students went out back, so she again wasn't being hit on both sides by other students.

 

Lapis pulled out her umbrella and opened it once she got outside. There were some students standing in the shade waiting for someone to pick them up. Or maybe a friend who has an umbrella with them.

 

Lapis started on her way home, which wasn't far from the school. It was about a 5 minute walk. 

 

On the way home there were kids running with jackets over their heads trying not to get soaked, and Lapis was glad she wasn't them. 

 

Lapis got to her house, pulled out her key, and unlocked the door. She walked in safe and dry. 

 

Once she took off her shoes and put her umbrella in their umbrella bin, she headed upstairs to her room. There wasn't to do at her house, except watch the rain when it did rain. 

 

So that's what she did. Her bed was set next to a window so she sat up on it and looked outside. It was still pouring, just how she left it.

*

After a while of water continuously pouring from the sky, the sun had set and it was pretty late. Lapis looked at her phone to check the time. 11:48.

 _I should probably sleep_ she thought. She slipped into some blue sweatpants and a gray tank top and got into her bed.

Lapis plugged her phone in and set it on her nightstand. She rolled over and closed her eyes, Soon falling asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the kudos on my last chapter! Really made my day (:  
> Update- I accidentally posted the chapter I'm sorry, but there will be more to this chapter I promise
> 
> Second update- I'm terribly sorry about what happened there, but I finished that chapter, to avoid any confusion.

Peridot woke up to sun shining through the window on her eyes. She didn't want to get up but she did just to close the curtains. 

While she was up she stretched and looked over to her clock. _6:48_. School didn't start until 8 so she got back in bed and picked up her phone.

Since Peridot just moved here, she didn't know many people. But the one person she just became friends with blew up her phone with messages over night.

Peridot groaned and decided there were too many messages to go through it all and read them. There were texts from other people, but they sent a normal amount of texts.

Thinking of the people she met yesterday made her think back to that girl who wouldn't talk to her. Peridot wanted to see if she could get that girl to talk to her.

Or maybe it would be pointless. 

Maybe Peridot should just leave her be. Peridot decided that would be best. She got up and headed downstairs to the kitchen hoping no one was up yet.

No one was, she was all alone. She smiled and got out a mug, then poured some coffee into it. 

After adding some cream and sweetener to it, she started to sip it. As she did, she looked out into the new environment she lived in.

There was a forest behind her house with a creek running through it. She'd have to go by there sometime. Other than the woods there wasn't much else around there.

Maybe there was a park somewhere she could hang out with her at. Even if there wasn't, the forest is more than what her last location gave her.

The last place Peridot lived at was snowy and cold most of the time, and didn't look quite as nice as her new backyard.

Once she finished her coffee, she set the mug down by the sink, trying not to cause a lot of noise. She crept back upstairs, and into her room.

Peridot went into her bathroom to take a shower. She usually took long, so she thought it best to take it early.

She turned on the water and felt it until it was hot. She took her clothes off then stepped in. The water hit her and woke Peridot right up.

* 

After Peridot got out, she looked at the clock in her bathroom. _7:28_.  
Peridot didn't take long to get ready, so that was more than enough time.

Once she dried off, she went into her room to put on some clothes. It also didn't take much time for her to decide an outfit since there wasn't a wide variety of clothes she'd actually put on her body.

The small amount of clothes that Peridot would put on her body consisted of mainly green and black, and sometimes gray. 

The only non green or black shirt she owned was a dark shade of blue. She never wore it, but her mother bought it for her, in hopes she'd wear something other than green.

Peridot walked back into the bathroom and brushed her hair out, then put it up so it could dry.

She then brushed her teeth, washed her face, then sat back on her bed. She picked up her phone again and went to text her friend, Amethyst.

[Peridot:] you sure send a lot of messages in a span of a few hours.  
[sent at 7:35 am 8/30/16]

[Amethyst:] you sure ignore me for too long  
[sent at 7:36 am 8/30/16]

[Peridot:] I was asleep.  
[sent at 7:36 am 8/30/16]

[Amethyst:] then don't sleep  
[sent at 7:37 am 8/30/16]

Peridot rolled her eyes and put her phone in her pocket as she stood up. She grabbed her bag and went downstairs.

"Have a good day at school."

Her mother said unenthusiasticly as she drank her coffee and watched the news. 

"Okay."

Peridot said and quickly walked out of the house. She needed to get away from that woman. Once she was out the house, she walked the direction of the school.

"P-dot!"

Someone yelled out from behind her. Peridot turned to look at who called that out, and of course, it was Amethyst.

Amethyst caught up to her and grinned.

"P-dot?"

"Yeah, it's my nickname for you. Also Peri. I would use P, but that's what I use for Pearl."

"Isn't Pearl the really annoying tall one?"

"Yep." Amethyst snickered.

"Got it."

They arrived at the school a few minutes later. They both walked in and barely anyone was there.

"Wow I'm actually early." Amethyst said.

"I'm usually pretty early."

Amethyst started walking to where everyone normally hung out in the morning, while Peridot followed. 

"Aren't you early?" Pearl asked.

"Eh, this is probably the only time I'll be early." Amethyst responded.

"You should be early more, then we'd get more time to talk."

Amethyst smiled. "Maybe I will."

Peridot leaned against the wall and pulled her phone out of her pocket. She didn't really know what to say, and felt awkward just standing around doing nothing.

She pulled up Tumblr and just started scrolling through it. Peridot tended to do that if there wasn't much else to do.

"Here come the love birds." Amethyst said.

"I don't see why they haven't gotten together yet," Pearl said, seeing the two hold hands as they walked.

Peridot looked up at her.  
"Those two aren't dating? They were all over each other whenever I saw them yesterday."

"Yeah, they both really like each other, and it's really obvious but they just don't see it." Amethyst said.

"It's sad really." Pearl said.

The two showed up to where everyone else was, finding over each other, like they do whenever they're around each other.

"Hey freezer burn." Amethyst laughed a bit.

Ruby stared at her. "For the last time, stop calling us that."

"What? It's funny." Amethyst grinned.

"Why do you call them freezer burn?"  
Peridot asked.

Amethyst shrugged. "I just came up with it one day."

"Oh," 

"Seriously stop calling us that." Ruby glared at Amethyst.

"Fine, but I'm not changing my contacts."

"Your contacts?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, you usually text after Sapphire so made her freezer and you burn."

Peridot looked back down at her phone, finding this conversation uninteresting. She thought that maybe she'd find it interesting the longer she was there. 

The bell rang for everyone to get to there classses. Peridot pulled her schedule out to find where here first class was again. She looked over and saw that everyone had left, except Amethyst.

"I'm in your first class so I'll help you get there."

"Thanks."

They both started walking off in the direction of the classroom. As they were walking up the stairs to get there, Peridot saw that girl from yesterday walking ahead of them.

She wanted to ask Amethyst about her, but not until they got to the classroom. Once they got upstairs, the girl turned off the in the opposite direction.

They both walked into the classroom and sat down at their assigned seats. They were right next to each other, so Peridot didn't have to get up to talk to Amethyst.

"Hey, Amethyst?"

"Yeah?"

".. never mind,"

She changed her mind on asking. She thought maybe that girl was to never be spoken of, or something like that.

The teacher had walked into the room, and class begun.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the same day as last, just later in the day

When Bell rang for lunch, Peridot walked out of the class room and down to the cafeteria. She didn't see any of her friends nearby, since they didn't have that class on the Same floor as her. 

When she got down to the cafeteria, none of them were there yet. _But that girl was_. Peridot walked over to the table she was sitting at and sat down in front of her. 

"I didn't get your name yesterday."

The girl looked at her with a blank expression. To Peridot, she almost looked dead. 

"Here, I'll introduce myself first. I'm Peridot."

She held out her hand for Lapis to shake it. She just looked down at her hand and back up at Peridot.

Peridot pulled her hand back and looked back at her. She was getting a bit upset over this one sided conversation. 

Peridot rested her head on her palm.

"I figure you're not one to talk,"

The girl nodded slightly. 

"Mm," she hummed. Peridot got up and walked off, not wanting to bother her any longer. Though, it would've been nice if she could've at least gotten her name.

She walked to the table where her friends were now sitting and sat down next to them. She looked over at the girl, who was looking back at Peridot. She turned her head and laid it on her arms.

Peridot looked back at everyone else and trying to figure out what everyone was talking about. It sounded like they were planning a sleep over. 

"Hey Peri, can you come over?" Amethyst asked. 

Peridot had never really been to a sleep over before so she though she'd go, just to see what it was like.

"Sure."

"Cool." Amethyst said and continued the conversation.

*

When the bell rang to dismiss school, Peridot walked out of her class and to her locker. She put a few papers and textbooks in there, she wasn't strong enough to carry all the textbooks they crammed on her home in one trip.

"Yo Peri!" 

Amethyst came up to her with a grin. Peri closed her locker and looked over at her.

"I'll text you my address so you know where to go."

"Okay."

"See ya."

Amethyst walked out, and Peridot's phone buzzed. she took it out of her pocket and checked the text. 

[Amethyst:] 187 Florence rd

[sent at 3:47pm 8/31/2016]

Peridot could walk there, since she does live on that road. She headed out of the school and on her way home.

When She got there, she unlocked the door and walked in. She shut the door and pulled out her phone. 

Peridot called her mother and told her she'd be staying the night at a friend's. Luckily, she said it was fine, and Peridot hung up and went upstairs. 

She got out a bag and put some clothes in it, her tooth brush, her hair brush, and her phone charger. Once she had everything, she went back downstairs, out the house, locking the door, then to Amethyst's house. 

It was a short walk through a nice, quiet neighborhood. Until it started misting, which felt nice in the heat, but then it started to rain.

Peridot pulled her bag over her head and started running, looking at each address until she got to the right one. She knocked on the door and waited to be let in.

Amethyst opened the door. "Welcome to casa Amethyst." She grinned. 

Peridot walked in. Luckily, she didn't get too wet, but more than she would have liked.

"I'm gonna go change. Where's the bathroom?"

"Second room on the right."

"Thanks." Peridot said and picked up her bag and walked towards the bathroom. She took off her wet clothes. 

Peridot looked over at herself in the mirror and felt disgusted. She put on her pajamas and her sweater, put her clothes in her bag, and walked out.

Amethyst was sitting on the couch scrolling through her phone, then got up to knocking at the door.

"Comingggg!" She yelled.

Peridot sat down on the couch and pulled out her phone. Amethyst walked back in the living room with a soaking wet Pearl.

"I'll get you a towel." Amethyst said and went into the bathroom, got a towel and came back to give it to Pearl.

Pearl dried off her hair, turning it in to a complete mess, then wrapping it around herself. 

She went to sit down on the opposite end of the couch. There was more knocking at the door and Amethyst ran back to answer it. 

Ruby and Sapphire came in, only a little wet. It seems they brought an umbrella. 

"Y'all ready to get litttttt??????" Amethyst said, really loudly and enthusiastically. Peridot got a little annoyed at the word 'lit'. 

"So what are we doing first?" Ruby asked. 

"Truth or dare." Amethyst wiggled her eyebrows at that statement. 

"Of course." Ruby responded and sat down on the floor. "Who's first?"

"Mm,est let Peridot go first since she's new."

Peridot looked up at them. She hadn't played truth or dare before this, so coming up with stuff would be kinda hard. She also didn't know everyone too well, so maybe she could learn stuff about them. 

"Um- Amethyst, truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"what's your favorite band?"

"Hmm.. The Rolling Stones. Pearl truth or dare?"

"Truth."

"If you had a billion dollars, what would you do with it?"

"Donate it."

"Lammmmeeeeee."

Pearl grunted and looked over at Ruby and asked, "Ruby, truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to go out in the rain and sing 'singing in the rain'."

"I don't even know the words!"

"Then just go stand out in the rain."

Ruby got up and went outside in the backyard and held out her arms and let the rain hit her. She stood out there for a few minutes then came back in.

She went and got a towel and wrapped it around herself. Sapphire went under the towel with her, she didn't care Ruby was drenched.

"Amethyst truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to say who your crush is."

"Man that's not fair." She frowned.

"You gotta do it, it's a dare." Ruby laughed a bit.

"Come onnnn,"

"Tell us."

"You already know who it is."

"Pearl and Peridot don't."

Amethyst growled a bit and crossed her arms. 

"Fine. My crush is Pearl. Are you happy?"

"Very." Ruby laughed.

Pearl looked at Amethyst with a shocked expression. 

"Amethyst I-"

"Please don't make a huge deal out it Pearl-" Amethyst said, blushing profusely.

"I'm not, I'm just surprised."

"Why?"

"Because I like you too-"

Now it was Amethyst's turn to look shocked. She looked over at Pearl.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Well then,"

"Come on just ask her out." Ruby said. 

Amethyst glared over at Ruby. She looked back over at Pearl. 

"Um, Pearl- will you go out with me?"

"Of course I will." She smiled and hugged Amethyst tightly. Amethyst's face went red and she hugged her back. 

"Amethyst it's your turn." Ruby said, after a few minutes of them hugging.

"Okay, Ruby." She smirked as she pulled away from the hug, Pearl still having her arms wrapped around her. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss Sapphire for a full minute."

Ruby just glared at her. Not she didn't want to kiss Sapphire, but she didn't want to kiss Sapphire if she wasn't okay with it.

Also she really, really liked her. 

Ruby looked over at Sapphire, who's whole face was red. Ruby leaned in slowly, and put one hand on Sapphire's and the other on her face, then closed the gap between them. As she did, she could feel Sapphire's breath hitch.

They sat there kissing for the full minute, and when Amethyst said it was a minute, they didn't break apart. They kept kissing until Amethyst pulled them apart.

"This is not a make out party."

Ruby frowned and kissed Sapphire's cheek.

"We'll continue this later." She whispered.

*

After awhile of truth or dare, they were running out of questions and dares. They decided to put on a movie, but didn't know what.

Amethyst pulled out a bin with all sorts of movies in it.

"What kind of movie should we watch?" 

"Anything but horror." Pearl responded.

Amethyst groaned, horror was her favorite genre. She looked through the movies trying to find a good one for them to watch.

After a while of shuffling through the movies, she pulled one out and everyone agreed on it. She set it up in the DVD player and sat on the couch next to Pearl. 

Peridot looked over at everyone, they were all cuddling with their new girlfriends, and she felt a bit lonely.

She grabbed a pillow from the couch and held it between her arms and legs. She looked back up at the TV, that was now playing some 80s movie she's never seen before. 

Sometime during the movie, some of the girl started falling asleep, more specifically Pearl, Sapphire, and Ruby, leaving Peridot and Amethyst. 

But Amethyst fell asleep a few minutes later, meaning Peridot was the only person awake. She got up and set the pillow down, then walked over to the glass doors which led outside.

She wasn't much interested in what was going on in the movie, anyways. So she put on her shoes, quietly opened the door, then crept outside, closing it behind her.

There was a fence going along the back yard, and a clear sky. The rain was cleared up, so she went and sat on the fence. She looked up into the night sky, and it made her feel calm.

Not that she wasn't, she just usually has a bit of a heavy feeling on her chest. 

It was too hot out for her sweater, so she took it off and tied it around her waist. To her right she heard slight footsteps. Maybe one of the girls heard her come out here.

She looked over and saw the girl from school. Amethyst and her were neighbors, apparently.

"Hey." Peridot said quietly. 

The girl was silent. Peridot got down and walked closer, then got back on the fence.

"It's really nice out," she smiled softly. "I like to sit outside and stargaze if I'm ever feeling bad." Peridot looked over at her. 

"Do you?"

She nodded. Peridot looked back up at the sky. 

"Peri! What are ya doing out here?" Amethyst called from the house.

"Oh- nothing," she quickly put her sweater on and got off the fence.  
"I'll see you later."

She then went to the house.

"Sorry I was just stargazing, it's really nice out tonight." She said then saw everyone had gone to bed.

"Mm, well everyone went to bed so, I'll show you where the empty guest room is." Amethyst said and started walking upstairs. Peridot followed her into a the guest room. 

"Thanks." She said and set her bag down.

"Night." Amethyst said and walked to her. 

Peridot shut the door and pulled out her toothbrush, then went into the bathroom. She brushed her teeth, then put up her hair and walked out of the bathroom. She plugged her phone charger into the wall then plugged her phone to it and set it down on the floor, along with her glasses. 

Peridot got up on the bed and under the covers, getting herself comfortable. Soon after, she fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Peridot woke up on the floor. She must've fallen while she was asleep. Peridot got up and picked up her glasses and put them on. She then checked the time on her phone. 

_7:01_. She set it back down and walked out of the room and smelled breakfast being made. Whoever was making it must be a really good cook. She walked down the stairs and into the living room. 

Ruby and Sapphire were laying on the couch together, and Pearl and Amethyst must've been in the kitchen. 

Peridot sat down in a chair and looked up at the tv. Ruby and Sapphire had been watching this show on Netflix and these kids were in the woods shouting out for another kid's name. Peridot figured the kid had gone lost.

She grew more interested into the show as it went on, but was pulled away when Amethyst shouted out that she made food. Everyone quickly went into the kitchen, extremely hungry, and left to get ready for school when they were finished. 

Peridot just put on the extra clothes she had in the bag and took down her hair, letting it fall to her shoulders without messing with it. She grabbed her tooth brush, her phone, and phone chord and put it in her bag.

Peridot walked downstairs and got her shoes then put them on. 

"I'll see you guys at school." She said then left her house. She headed back to her house and went in quietly, trying not to wake up her mother. Once she got in she shut the door and walked upstairs. 

Peridot laid on her bed and looked up at the ceiling. She put those glow in the dark stars on her ceiling, and it looked nice, but better at night.

After a while of her laying there, she checked the time on her phone. _7:38_. Peridot got up and stretched her muscles, grabbed her bag and headed down. 

She went out the door, locked it, and saw Amethyst walking down the sidewalk. She waited for her to get by her house, then joined her on the way to school.

"Why are you wearing that sweater, Peri? It's like 80 degrees out." 

"I- I just really like it," she responded. 

Despite wearing it for other reasons, she did really like the sweater. She got it from her best friend at her last school, the only person who treated her nicely. 

It was a plain gray sweatshirt, with an alien head in the middle. And it was 2 sizes too big for her.

"Seems like it, I haven't seen you without it on."

"Yeah.." Peridot said quietly. She felt a little down after that conversation. She really missed the girl who gave her the sweater. 

The rest of the walk was silent, Peridot not wanting to talk a whole lot. They walked into the school and Amethyst walked over to where their friends were hanging out. 

Peridot saw the girl standing in an empty hall. She walked over to her and stood by her.

"Hey."

She lifted her head up from her phone to look at Peridot. 

"Since I don't know your name, I'm gonna call you Blue." She smiled. 

The reason she would call her Blue is, well, because the only color Peridot ever saw her wear was blue. She also seemed down a lot of the time, if not she looked dead, or mad. 

Blue shrugged and looked back down at her phone. 

"I'm gonna assume that means you're okay with it." She said as leaned against the wall. She looked up at Blue, who was pretty sucked into her phone. 

Peridot walked away, again, not wanting bother her. She also wasn't sure what to say to her, since she wouldn't respond to anything.

Peridot went over to her locker and pulled out one her text books that she needed for her next class. The bell rang as she closed her locker, and she walked down the hall into her classroom.

She sat down and the bell rang for class to begin.

*

It was lunch time and Peridot went to go sit with Blue, but she was pretty early so she didn't see her there yet. She sat down where she sat the last two days and waited. 

Blue sat down down in front of her and looked at Peridot. 

"Hey Blue." She smiled. "How is your day going?" 

She shrugged. 

"Yeah, me too. Someone almost broke my glasses and now the lenses are all smudged and I tried cleaning them, but it didn't help much." She frowned. 

"I'll just clean them when I get home." Peridot shrugged. 

Blue laid her head on the table on her arms, still listening to Peridot. 

"What happened with you today?" She smiled again.

Blue shrugged yet again. 

"Did you go to class today?"

She shook her head.

"You probably should, its not good to skip out on class."

Blue shrugged. 

"I know it doesn't seem like a lot of fun but maybe you could switch your schedule and we could be in the same class." She grinned. Blue looked up at her. Peridot wasn't sure if that was a good idea or if she should've kept it to herself. 

Blue nodded. Good idea. 

"I'll help you with that- we can go right now to get them switched."

Blue shook her head. Maybe not now. 

"Okay but I heard we have until next Friday to change schedules. But it's okay if you don't, I won't force you to. But it would be fun to have classes together." 

Peridot looked excited thinking about having classes with this girl, who she knows nothing about. And Blue started thinking about it. 

Why did Peridot want to hang out with her if she didn't say a word to her. It didn't make sense to her. 

But she didn't want to give up having someone talking to her. No one had ever talked to her in a friendly way like Peridot did. Peridot tried to actually be her friend.

And that made her happy.

"Woah," Peridot said. Blue looked at her confused. 

"This is the first time I've seen you smile. But it's a nice smile."

That was the first time she'd ever been complimented. She didn't want everyone else around them to see her smile, so she hid her face in her sleeves.

"Aw, come on, don't hide your face just cause I complimented you." 

A few minutes later, she lifted her back up. She was back to her plain, dead expression. 

"You Should smile more often," Peridot said with a smile. The only thing she wanted to do now is make her smile again. But she didn't want to annoy her too much. 

"Hey, do you wanna hang out later?"

Blue shrugged. 

"You can think about it, but I think we'd have fun. We could maybe walk through the woods, or stargaze, or maybe we could swim." She grinned.

As Peridot listed the endless amounts of things they could have fun doing, Blue started thinking if she trusted her enough to go to her house. 

She knew nothing bad would happen. But nothing much would happen. And she felt bad, this girl was so enthusiastic about hanging out with her.

She couldn't turn her down. 

"But we would maybe have to do it on Friday cause if we stay up late I'll sleep in and I can't miss school."

Blue shrugged. 

"Does that mean yes?"

She nodded. 

"Great!" She grinned. The bell rang for lunch dismissal. 

"I'll see you later." She said as she got up. She walked out of the cafeteria and into her next class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if calling Lapis 'Blue' in this chapter confused a lot of people. 
> 
> Since Peridot calls her Blue, when it's mainly Peridot's point of view, that's her name. But when it's on Lapis's point of view, her name is Lapis. 
> 
> I'm sorry if that's super confusing to you guys


	5. Sleepover part 1

About a week after their decision to hang out, Lapis finally came over to her house after school. Peridot was super excited for her to come over, and Lapis knew her presence was making Peridot happy. 

She still couldn't understand why this girl was so happy, it was so odd. 

"You can drop your stuff off in my room." Peridot said as she walked up the stairs. Lapis followed her up the stairs and down the hall to her friend's room. 

She looked around the room. The walls were gray with posters depicting aliens, and ufos, or anything space related. Her bed had a galaxy comforter, and pillows that didn't match the whole space theme at all, they were just green.

There was also a book shelf, but it wasn't filled with much, just a few movies and documentaries. the rest of the furniture in her room was either black or green. 

Lapis set her stuff down by the bed and sat down. 

"So.. what do you wanna do first?"

Lapis shrugged. 

"Wanna go walk around in the woods before the sun sets? It's a nice walk."

Lapis nodded and stood up. Peridot walked out of the room with Lapis behind her, and they both went out back.

as they entered the woods, Lapis noticed the stream of water flowing by them, the sun reflecting the orange sky off of it. 

"Have you ever walked by here before?"

Lapis nodded. She had walked through the woods for a long time. But never with someone else. 

"I like it. Especially during sunset, when the sun reflects off the water."

Lapis agreed with her on that. 

"I bet it'll be even better in fall, when the leaves start to change color," Peridot smiled. "Unfortunately, we'll have to wait."

They continued to walk along the stream until the sun was down. They then walked back to Peridot's house. 

"Hey wanna go watch a movie?"

Lapis nodded. They walked into the house and back up to Peridot's room. Lapis sat on her bed, while Peridot went to go look for a movie. She pulled a few from her bookshelf and laid them on the bed. 

"There's More downstairs, be right back." She said and walked down to the living room. 

Lapis looked at the movies laid out on the bed. She wasn't one to watch movies often, but she's seen all of these before. 

Peridot came back up with a few more movies. 

"Okay so I have more downstairs so if you don't wanna watch any of these I can go get more." Peridot sat down beside her on the bed. 

Lapis looked through the movies and pulled out one she'd never watched before, entitled _Donnie Darko_.

"I haven't seen this movie in so long," she took the movie and set it up, then looked at Lapis. 

"Want any popcorn?"

Lapis nodded. Peridot went back downstairs to go get them both popcorn, and Lapis took the time she was gone to look around her room some more. 

She looked up and saw the stars on her ceiling, she then really wanted to get some to put up in her room. Lapis laid back and admired the stars. 

Peridot came back with a bowl of popcorn, shut the door and lights off then got on the bed. She turned on the movie and set the popcorn in between them.

Lapis looked over at Peridot only five minutes into the movie and she was completely tuned in. She looked back at the screen and laid back on the bed. 

Peridot laid beside her, eyes stilled glued to the tv. But soon was starting to get tired. Lapis looked over after about a half an hour of the movie playing, and Peridot had almost dozed off completely. 

Lapis put her hand on Peridot's shoulder, and she opened her eyes up. Peridot yawned and looked back at the screen sleepily, but still enjoying to movie. 

Lapis didn't care too much about the movie, but enjoyed watching one with her friend. It was a nice experience, even if both of them started to fall asleep. 

_Especially since both of them were falling asleep._

When the movie had ended Peridot got up and stretched her arms out, and turned off the tv. She looked at Lapis to see if she was still up, and she was. 

"Hey, wanna stargaze?"

Lapis nodded and got up. Peridot went over to a window that led out to the roof. She crawled out of the window, Lapis behind her, and they sat up on top of the roof. 

The sky was full of stars that night, the moon full of light, and shooting stars full of wishes. And looking up made them both happy. 

They both laid back to get a better look at the sky. A shooting star went past the two of them, and Peridot gave a very excited expression. 

That expression gave Lapis a smile, she enjoyed seeing her new friend happy. She was the only person she enjoyed seeing happy. 

Peridot looked at Lapis. 

"Did you make a wish?"

Lapis nodded. Peridot looked back to the Stars. 

"Me too."

For a while, there was a silence with only crickets chirping. And Lapis decided to break the silence.

"Lapis." She spoke. Her voice was faint, but it was quiet enough out for Peridot to hear her clearly. 

"Hmm?" Peridot looked up at Lapis, confused. 

"My name is Lapis." She said less shyly. 

"Oh," Peridot looked back up at the sky. She took a moment to take in the new information about this girl. She now knew her name, and her voice. Which she's been told, no one in the school has ever heard before, since she didn't talk. 

"I like that name."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this chapter is super short, but I will be making a part 2 to this chapter. I just liked how I ended this chapter


	6. Chapter 6

At around 1 am, the two girls went back in Peridots's room, both tired. 

"You can go to the bathroom to change if you want." Peridot said. 

Lapis walked into her bathroom with her pajamas and shut the door. She removed her clothes then put her pajamas on, and waited so she wouldn't walk in on Peridot getting changed. 

While she waited, she brushed her teeth and put her hair up, though her bangs fell right back on her face. 

She walked out of the bathroom and sat on the bed, while Peridot went to go get herself ready for bed. 

Peridot came back over to the bed and set her glasses on the night stand and they both laid down together. 

"Goodnight," said Peridot as she snuggled in the blankets. Lapis turned to her side to get comfortable, then closed her eyes and fell asleep. 

*

At around 4 am, Lapis woke up and saw Peridot wasn't beside her. She figured maybe Peridot was in the bathroom. 

But then she noticed the window was open. She got out of bed and quietly crept out the window to see if she was out there. And she was.

Lapis walked up to where Peridot was sitting and sat down next to her. 

"Oh, hey." She said. "What are you doing put here?"

Lapis shrugged. 

"I guess you still don't wanna talk.. that's fine." She sighed and looked at Lapis. "You have a nice voice though.. I'd love to hear it more often."

Lapis sat silent for a few moments and looked to Peridot, who was now focused on the constellations. 

"Thank you.." Lapis whispered. 

"It's true, but it's okay if you don't want to talk, but I wanna communicate with you some way."

"Mm.." Lapis hummed. 

Peridot yawned. "We can figure something out later. But I'm gonna go back to sleep." She stood up and walked down to the window. 

"You coming?"

Lapis nodded and went down to the window and both of them got back into bed. 

"Night."

*

Lapis woke up to Peridot, her face nuzzled in the pillow and wrapped completely in the blanket, whilst snoring softly. 

Lapis smiled. The sight of the small girl bundled up comfortably was so adorable to look at. 

Lapis yawned and looked at her phone. _9:03 am_. It was way too early for Lapis on a Saturday, but now that she was awake, she couldn't go back to sleep. 

Peridot soon woke up as well and yawned. She leaned over to her nightstand to put on her glasses and looked over at Lapis. 

"Morning- You look like you need coffee."

Lapis nodded. 

"I'll make some in a minute, I'm too tired right now."

Peridot picked up her phone and checked it. There was several texts from Amethyst, like always, and a voicemail from her mother saying that she had to leave for work. 

"Hey, you can stay hear for the day if you want, since my mother won't be here all day." She said and got up. "I'll go make that coffee now." 

Peridot stretched and started to walk downstairs. Lapis got up and followed behind her, down into the kitchen. 

Peridot had gotten started on the coffee, so Lapis took a seat at the bar. Once the coffee was finished, Peridot poured it into two mugs and gave one to Lapis. 

She sat across from Lapis and took a sip of her coffee. 

"I have a question." 

"Hm?"

"Why do you hang out with me, when you've never hung out with anyone else?"

Lapis shrugged and took a sip of her coffee. Peridot was unsatisfied with that answer. 

"Wait here." She said and went to go get paper and a pencil. She came back and set it in front of Lapis. 

"Really, I wanna know."

Lapis picked up then pencil and started writing on the paper. 

In neat handwriting it read, 'Even though I wouldn't talk to you, you still tried to be my friend, and I appreciate that. But I don't get why.'

"Well, you didn't have any friends before me, I assume, so I wanted you to have a friend from now on." She smiled.

Lapis smiled and wrote, 'I didn't.'

"Well now you do." She said and took another sip of her coffee. "Hey Maybe I can get you some more friends."

Lapis shook her head and wrote, 'I only need one.'

"Okay, okay, but if you wanna hang out with someone else other than me, I'll help you make some more friends."

'Thanks.' Lapis wrote, then sipped her coffee. She looked out the window and saw dark clouds coming their direction. 

She wrote that is was about to rain. 

"It rains a lot around here, doesn't it?"

Lapis nodded, smiling. 

"Oh well, rain can be nice, as long as it doesn't thunder."

Lapis wrote that thunder made it so much better. 

"No thunder is the worst thing about planet earth." She crossed her arms. Peridot really hated thunder, _but why?_ Lapis thought. 

Lapis loved the thunder, it was so soothing, just like the rain. There was really no reason to hate it, in her opinion. 

'Whatever.' Lapis wrote. 'What do you wanna do?'

"We could be typical teenagers and loiter at the mall," Peridot suggested. Lapis shook her head at that. "Yeah I don't really want to either."

"Ooh wanna make a pillow fort?" Peridot grinned. Lapis gave her a face that said 'really?' and Peridot nodded. 

"Come on, it'll be fun!" 

Lapis shrugged and wrote down, 'how do we start?'

"We gotta go get pillows and blankets first." Peridot said and went looking for all the blankets and pillows she could find downstairs. 

She then went upstairs and came back with lots more pillows and a few blankets. Peridot set them with all the other pillows and blankets, and faced Lapis. 

"Now we gotta start setting it up."

Lapis got up from the table and came into the living room. Peridot had been setting up the couch cushions to form some kind of foundation for the fort. 

Lapis came over and sat by her and waited for Peridot to tell her what to do. 

"Can you help me set this blanket on top?" Peridot asked, trying to put the blanket over the cushions. Lapis grabbed the other side and put it over the cushions. It was starting to look more like a fort. 

They both got under the blanket and set up more pillows, so the blanket wasn't sagging down in the center. The two crawled out from inside and looked at the fort. 

"I think we did pretty well, don't you?" 

Lapis nodded. It wasn't so bad looking, and it was quite comfy inside before they crawled out.

Lapis crawled back into the fort and sat down, it was very cozy, and the rain hitting the house made it so much better. And then the thunder came. 

Peridot squeaked and quickly crawled into the fort and hid under and extra blanket. Lapis looked at the quivering blanket, then lifted it up a little to look at Peridot. 

Peridot genuinely looked terrified and Lapis couldn't help but feel bad. It thundered again, making the small blonde jump a bit. 

Lapis crawled out of the fort and went upstairs to grab her phone, and some headphones on the nightstand, then came back downstairs. 

She went back in and plugged the headphones into her phone and gave it to Peridot. Peridot out in the headphones and quickly put on music, not caring what song was playing. 

That helped her to calm down by a lot and she came up from under the blanket. 

"Thanks.."

Lapis nodded and laid down next to her. Peridot looked so comfortable wrapped up in a blanket, it made Lapis want to be surrounded by a blanket. 

Lapis went out to get herself a blanket to wrap up in. She found herself a dark blue blanket and crawled back in, wrapped herself up in it. 

She could've almost fallen asleep right then, with the rain and the soft blankets, and _Peridot_. Peridot for some reason helped her get even more comfortable than when she was alone. 

Usually Lapis felt so much more at ease when everyone around her was gone, but now- Peridot just seemed to make her less tense. 

She even _spoke_ to Peridot. To her, even just speaking to someone is a step forward. A step forward for her, and their friendship.

Lapis smiled and closed her eyes. She could her the music from Peridot's headphones playing faintly over the pitter patter of rain. She looked at the phone to see what song was playing, it was very calm sounding. 

The song was entitled 그 밤 (the night). She kept that in mind to listen to later. She closed her eyes again and started to doze off. 

*

Lapis had woken up later in the day, it seemed late since it was dark. But they had also been in the fort, and it was darker in there than outside of it. 

Lapis opened up her eyes and saw Peridot sound asleep, she had been snoring faintly. She checked the time on her phone. _4:05 pm_. Lapis crawled out of the fort. 

It has still been raining outside, and it had caused the power to go out. Lapis went looking around for a couple candles in case it was dark out and the power was still gone. 

She went upstairs into Peridot's room, thinking that maybe she'd have some. Lapis found one on her dresser and went downstairs and put it by the fort. 

She crawled back in under the blanket she slept in and got comfortable again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahaha I did that thing again where I posted a chapter by accident, but I'm not upset about it, I'm okay with the chapter ending like this.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry for the wait on this chapter. School started up two weeks ago, and I've been super busy so I've gotten very little chances to write. But I hope that this chapter makes up for the wait.

Peridot woke up much later in the day, her music still playing through the headphones, and her glasses on, which she forgot to take off. 

Peridot picked up the phone to check the time. _5:09 pm_. She set down the phone, took off the headphones, and noticed Lapis wasn't beside her. Peridot sat up and stretched out, yawning as well, then crawled out. 

"Lapis?" She called and looked around for her. Peridot went into the kitchen to see if she was in there. She wasn't. 

She walked around all downstairs, and no luck. Lapis wasn't upstairs either. Where could she have gone to, Peridot wondered. 

She then saw her sitting outside, under the shade of the porch, watching the rain fall. Peridot walked over to the door and opened it. 

"What are you doing out here? It's cold,"

Lapis shrugged. Peridot went to go sit beside her. 

"Sorry I slept for so long, it was just so comfortable in there."

"It's okay."

"Wanna come back in?"

Lapis nodded and the two girls walked back into the house, and sat down in the kitchen. 

"What can we do.. the power is out and it's pouring outside,"

"Truth or dare."

"Do you want to write out what you say or-"

"I can talk."

"Okay." Peridot smiled. "Who's first?"

Lapis pointed at Peridot. 

"Okay. Truth or dare."

"Truth." 

"Okay um.. when's your birthday?"

"December 17th. When is yours?"

"August 2nd. Also I pick truth."

"What's your favorite genre of music?"

Peridot thought for a second. She didn't really have a favorite, she just listened to whatever music played. 

"Indie, I guess."

"I like indie, too." Lapis smiled. There it was again, Peridot thought. "Truth."

"Have you ever liked anyone at school?"

Lapis shook her head. "I don't like anyone at all there. Well, except for you. Speaking of liking people; do you like anyone yet?"

"Not really like a crush. I haven't been here long enough for that."

"mm. Truth."

"Are you gay?"

Lapis nodded. 

"Oh, really?"

Lapis nodded again. 

"Hm. Truth."

"Are you?"

"Very much so."

"everyone one at our fucking school is gay."

"Well that makes it easier for me to find a girlfriend."

That made Lapis giggle, and that giggle made Peridot smile. She decided from then on that giggle was her favorite thing.

"Good luck, everyone's taken."

"Aw, are you serious?"

Lapis nodded. 

"Oh well. It's not like I even need to be dating anyone right now."

The front door opened, a soaked woman wearing business attire walked in, Peridot's mother.

"I'm home!" She called. Peridot groaned and put on a fake smile so she looked happy when her mother walked into the kitchen.

"Hi mother." 

"I see your friend is still here?"

Peridot nodded and started to walk out of the kitchen to clean up the fort in the living room, knowing she'd get yelled at for it later. 

Lapis got up to help Peridot put everything back, and once they were done, they went back up to Peridot's room and stayed up there. 

"Do you not like your mother?" Lapis asked quietly so Peridot's mother wouldn't hear they're conversation. 

"I absolutely hate her."

"She seems nice," Lapis smiled a bit. 

"She isn't when my friends are around. She is absolutely horrible."

"How?"

"First of all, she always rants about how gay people are gross and that she'd kick me out if I was gay, and I am, and she always gets on me if I habe below an A, and she forces me to do stuff I don't wanna do. And I'm not talking about chores, I mean, like, have a boyfriend or play piano, which I suck at, and she gets mad when I mess up, which is all the time. And that's just scratching the surface."

"My dad was a lot like that,"

"I'm sorry,"

"It's fine, he died, so I don't have to deal with him now."

Peridot frowned. Even if her dad was awful like her own mother was, she felt bad about her losing her father, but so had she. 

"My dad died, too. And I really liked him,"

"I'm sorry." Lapis set her hand on Peridot's shoulder. 

"It's fine, I just wish I didn't get stuck with my mother."

"Do You wanna come over to my house? So you don't have to be around your mother,"

Peridot nodded. She walked out of the room and went downstairs to tell her mother she was going over to Lapis to work on some project, so she wouldn't say no without thinking.

Peridot walked back up with a "yes" and got some clothes, put them in a bag, along with her hair and tooth brushes. Once she had everything ready, they walked downstairs, got an umbrella, and out of the house.

"Is your mother nice?" Peridot looked up at Lapis, who shrugged in response. 

"Do you talk to her?"

Lapis shook her head. Before Peridot, she didn't talk to anyone. Including her own mother. But she never really felt bad about it. 

"There's not much to talk about with her." She said in her low, faint voice. It's not like she didn't like her mother, she seemed kind, but in general she didn't like talking at all. Until Peridot, at least.

They arrived at Lapis's house, walking in. 

"Lapis, honey, is that you?" A voice called from upstairs. A woman who had looked comfortably dressed appeared at the top and came downstairs. 

"Lapis! You made a friend!" The woman got super excited over Lapis's new friendship. 

"Hi." Peridot waved awkwardly to, who she assumed, was Lapis's mother. 

"Who's this?" She looked at Lapis. 

"I'm Peridot." Peridot said as she saw Lapis walk upstairs, motioning Peridot to come with her. She followed Lapis into her room, which all she saw when she walked in was dark blue. 

There wasn't much detail to her room, other than her bed, a nightstand, a dresser, and a black rug. 

Peridot shut the door behind her as she set her stuff down on the floor. She went to sit down on the bed, and noticed the nightstand cracked open. There was a pack of cigarettes hidden away. _Lapis is a smoker?_ , Peridot thought. 

"My mother will probably make dinner soon, so what do you wanna do until it's ready?" Lapis sat beside her. 

"We could talk," Peridot suggested. 

"About what?"

"I don't know, maybe get to know each other better?" 

"Alright, What do You want to know about me?"

"okay um.. why don't you like the people at school?"

Lapis wasn't totally shocked that Peridot had asked her that, since she would ask herself the same question. 

"I just think a lot of them are annoying."

"I'm annoying."

"Well, yes, but I like you. So I tolerate it."

Peridot smiled. "I like you, too, Lapis."

Now it was Lapis's turn to ask something about Peridot. The first thing that came to mind was her sweater, which she wore even on hot days near 100 degrees Fahrenheit. 

"Peridot?"

"Yeah?"

"Can I ask you why you never take off that sweater?"

Peridot was a bit taken aback by the question. Even though she had been asked before, it was still uncomfortable for her to answer. 

"Well um, it was a gift, and I really, really like it, so I wear it a lot."

"But why when it's boiling hot outside?"

"I um- I'm really attached to it."

"Okay, but why do you seem so nervous? If you don't really wanna tell me why, it's fine, Peridot."

"I do- I wanna be honest with you but honestly, I'm kinda scared to."

"Don't be."

"Don't get mad.."

"Why would I get mad?"

And the answer to that question was Peridot rolling up the sleeve to her left arm, revealing several scars and cut marks, and putting an ashamed looked on Perodot's face.

Lapis looked up at Peridot, sympathy filled her whole body. "Peridot.."


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> IM NOT DEAD

Lapis threw her arms around Peridot. For the few moment Lapis had her arms around Peridot, she felt a sense of safety. That this was all she needed. This girl's arms wrapped around her, but not just for the sake of why she was being hugged now.

Lapis pulled away to look at Peridot. She looked Peridot straight in the eyes and asked, "why?"

Peridot sighed, a slight blush ran across her cheeks of embarrassment, and turned her head to a different direction so she didn't have to bare seeing the look on Lapis's face. 

"I- I don't know.." a tear fell off her cheek, followed by a stream of tears wiped away by Lapis's hand. 

"Peri.. I wanna help." Lapis nealed down and looked up at Peridot. 

Peridot looked over to Lapis, and quickly fell into another embrace. They met not even a month ago, and this girl was willing to help Peridot stop her problem, when she didn't even know where the problem came from. 

There had been a reason, but Peridot wasn't willing to share it just yet. 

"Thank you.." Peridot said, voice shaking and her throat sore, making it harder to spit out. 

"I'm here for you.. You can trust me."

Peridot gripped to Lapis a bit tighter before they both pulled away. Peridot wiped her cheeks and tried to keep herself from crying, since she really hated to be seen crying. But it felt impossible, and tears kept trickling down her cheeks. 

Her chest was something heavy, making it even harder to stop the sobbing. Lapis felt bad for this girl. She wanted to help, but she had never been in a situation where she hurt herself. 

As Lapis continued to wipe away Peridot's tears, her mother called up and told them that dinner would be ready soon. Lapis stood up and led Peridot to the bathroom. 

"We should get you cleaned up."

When the light was turned on, Peridot immediately shut her eyes and covered them with her hand. They were too sensitive at the moment. 

Lapis gently pulled Peridot's hands away from her face and wiped it with cold water. She was a bit startled by the cold at first, but then it was nice to have been cleaned of her tears. 

When Peridot could open her eyes, she looked at herself in the mirror, and regretted it. She hated seeing herself, but hated seeing herself even more when her cheeks and nose were red, and eyes bloodshot.

Peridot turned her head then walked out of the bathroom and downstairs, Lapis trailed behind her. They sat down at the table across from each other.

During dinner Peridot and Lapis's mom had talked a bit. Lapis could see Peridot's obvious fake smile, meaning she still was upset. She excused herself early and went down to the basement, prior to telling Peridot to join her when she had finished. 

Shortly after Lapis sat down, Peridot's light footsteps made their way down the stairs, and the short blonde sat beside Lapis on the sofa. 

"What are we doing down here?"

"I noticed you were still upset, so I wanted to help cheer you up."

"How so?"

"What normally helps you calm down?"

Peridot shrugged. She didn't really have her own strategy of calming herself down when she was like this. Normally she'd cry herself out and try to sleep afterwards.

The rain always made Lapis calm, but it didn't seem to help Peridot, at least right now it wasn't helping. Maybe watching something on tv would help?

"Lapis?"

"Yeah?"

"Please don't tell anyone.."

"I promise I won't." Lapis said and sat beside her to give her another hug. She felt Peridot's arms wrap around her waist and heard a quiet yawn from her. 

It was a little early for Peridot to be tired, but she had been crying so it was understandable for her to be. 

"Do you wanna sleep?"

Peridot nodded, so Lapis laid back on the couch with Peridot still in her arms. Peridot laid her head on Lapis's chest and held her tight in her arms, and slowly fell asleep.

*

It was late morning when Lapis woke up. She knew they both had been late for school, but she didn't want to wake Peridot up. She slept soundly, still holding onto Lapis. 

Lapis loved every moment being awake with this girl's arms around her.

Peridot's eyes opened slowly, signifying that she had woken up. She yawned and stretched a bit, then went back to cuddling with Lapis. 

"Morning." Lapis said tiredly. 

"Morning," Peridot replied. "What time is it?"

"Some time past 9:00."

Peridot bolted up. "We're gonna be late-"

Lapis shrugged. She still didn't care too much about school, so she was skipping again today. But Peridot was panicking, trying to straighten herself up. 

She didn't have any time to get ready now, so she might as well go get her bag and sprint to school. Or maybe she could stay with Lapis another day, and they can continue what they had been doing before. 

Peridot started to entertain the second idea. _No._ She never skipped school. She wasn't going to start now. 

"I've gotta go get my stuff." Peridot said tying her hair up, about to run up the stairs. 

"You could stay,”

"I can't-" Peridot said and rushed up the stairs and to Lapis's room to get her bag and shoes, then went out the house to her own to get herself as ready as she could. 

Lapis was now alone at her house again. Normally she would enjoy this, but Peridot made Her appreciate the time she was alone way less.

She decided she'd go to school just to be with her again. Lapis got up off the couch and went upstairs, and to her room. She got dressed, brushed her hair, then walked out. 

She saw Peridot sprinting towards the school, but it was about the speed of a jog. Lapis ran to catch up to Peridot, who was now out of breath from her run. 

"Hey," Lapis looked over at Peridot. 

Peridot slowed to walking speed. 

"Hey." She breathed out, her face red and her throat irritated from her panting. Running was bad enough for her, but being late for school was making it worse. 

"I'll carry you, if you want." Lapis offered. Peridot didn't feel all that heavy, and it was the beginning of the year, so her bag couldn't have been terrible, either. 

"Yeah," they both stopped so Peridot could get on Lapis's back, and, as she suspected, Peridot and her bag weren't heavy. 

Peridot wrapped her arms around Lapis's shoulders and her legs wrapped around her waist. Lapis held onto her legs and continued walking. 

*

At lunch, Peridot went to go sit with Lapis, making Lapis smile when she saw Peridot coming over. Peridot sat down across from her and grinned. 

"Hey Lapis, wanna hang out next weekend?"

Lapis nodded. Of course she wanted to hang out with her again. 

"Okay but I'm also having a couple other people over so if you don't wanna be around then we can hang out before or after they come over."

Lapis felt a bit disappointed by that. She wanted to be with Peridot, but she wanted to be alone with her. She smiled anyways and nodded, not wanting to show Peridot that she was upset. 

"Great!" 

Lapis could see exactly how happy that made Peridot, so she continued to smile along with her. 

"I'm sure you'll make good friends with them, they're really nice. Well, most of them at least."

Lapis kept staring at the expression on Peridot's face as she talked about her friends. That smile kept her from looking away. There was just something about it that could make anyone one happy looking at her. 

"..but if you don't wanna be around anyone for the rest of the night after meeting them, it's fine. We can hang out in my room until they leave."

"Sounds good." 

The bell rang for lunch to be dismissed. Peridot got up and put on her backpack, Lapis got up as well and they both walked to art. 

"I wish we didn't have to go to art, I suck at drawing," Peridot groaned. It wasn't true to others, but she thought that everything she drew looked awful. 

"I've seen some things that you've drawn, and it's better than anything I could draw." 

"Your art must really suck then."

Lapis laughed a bit. "Yeah, It does."

They both got to the classroom and sat at their assigned seats, which happened to be at the same table. One of the kids was absent at that table, though, so Lapis went to sit beside Peridot. 

When the late bell rang, the teacher went to close the door and began class. Today everyone was doing another generic shaded circle, again. 

Peridot groaned. She was not drawing another circle. The teacher passed out everyone’s folders, along with their sketch books and sat down at her desk. 

Peridot Flipped to a page where there was a previous circle she’d drawn so she could draw in her actual sketch book. She turned to an unfinished drawing of a girl, Lapis gasped because of how good it was. 

“I don’t know how you think your art sucks. That’s really good.”

Peridot shrugged. “It’s not that bad, I guess.”

The girl drawn had short, shaded in hair, bangs and freckles covering her face, and sad, but not crying eyes, had been getting drawn on. 

Her body was a bit curvy, and she appeared to be adverage height. She was dressed in a dark T-shirt, skinny jeans, and converse. She looked really familiar to Lapis, but she couldn’t figure out who she looked like. 

The teacher came around checking everyone’s assignment, and when she got to Peridot’s table, she complimented Peridot and told Papis to get working on hers.

Lapis rolled her eyes and drew a simple circle, then continued to watch Peridot fill in the details of her drawing. Maybe it was a character from show she’s seen? Or maybe some celebrity that Lapis hasn’t seen much of. Whoever it was, Lapis gave up trying to figure it out.

Peridot then started to draw wings on the girl. They were really well drawn, considering they looked to be made of water. It amazed Lapis at how well Peridot could draw. 

The wings took up the rest of the class time, and Peridot didn’t get to finish, so she decided she’d finish whenever she wasn’t doing anything in class. 

Peridot shoved her sketch book into her bag and walked out with Lapis. 

On the way home, they talked about their day, which for both of them was really boring. But they were both happy to be with each other, so it brightened their days. 

When they got to Peridot’s house, she unlocked the door and opened it for Lapis.  
“Malady.” She said with a grin, causing them both to giggle as they walked in the doorway. 

They dropped their bags by the door then walked up into to Peridot’s room. 

“My mom’s not gonna be here for a while, she’s on a business trip, so we can do whatever.”

“So you’re by yourself?”

“Well, right now I’m with you, but my sister is gonna stay with me for the next week. She’s coming all the way from California.”

“Is she in college?”

“Yeah, we haven’t seen her in about 2 years.”

“Hmm.” Lapis hummed. She then started to think of what it was like to have a sister. She was an only child without any friends, so she grew up alone with no one to talk to or play with. 

She lived here for as long as she could remember, and the only person she knows just moved here. It was sad, really. 

“So.. what do you wanna do?” Peridot’s voice had snapped Lapis out of her thoughts. 

“Let’s just watch some tv or something, maybe we can watch a movie when it gets dark.”

“Sounds good, let me just put on some comfy clothes.” Peridot said and pulled out sweatpants and a t shirt from her closet and went into her bathroom to put them on. 

Lapis sat down on Peridot’s bed. She took another glance at Peridot’s room, noticing more details than the last time she was there. 

There were some pictures set up on a desk at the end of her bed. The people in the pictures seemed like maybe they were Peridot’s old friends, and maybe.. a girlfriend? That picture made Lapis feel jealous, but she didn’t understand why. 

In Peridot’s open closet, there was a pride flag folded up and put in a drawer. In the corner were some toy robots, some unfinished or slightly destroyed. 

On her nightstand, There was a lamp, pictures from a photo booth with Peridot and her (possibly) girlfriend. There was also a small 3D puzzle of skull, which looked pretty cool. 

Peridot walked out of the bathroom, with clothes two sizes too big on, and her hair put into two buns at the top of her head. Lapis could not handle how adorable she looked at that very moment. 

“Do you wanna borrow some clothes or something?”

“Sure.”

Peridot went into her closet and pulled out some clothes that looked like they might’ve fit Lapis and handed them to her. 

“Thanks.” Lapis said and went into the bathroom. 

Peridot’s bathroom felt kind of cramped, but that might’ve been because Lapis was much bigger than Peridot. 

Lapis put on the clothes Peridot gave her, and they fit perfectly. She walked out and the two went downstairs.

As Lapis sat on the couch, Peridot set out to get them a blanket. She came back with a huge comforter, so big she could barely see where she was going, and sat down, setting it down on both of them. 

“So, what do you wanna watch?” Peri looked over at Lapis with the most adorable face. At least to Lapis. 

“There’s this new show on Netflix I wanna watch called stranger things.”

“We’ll watch that then.” Peridot said and put on Netflix. She scrolled through and found stranger things, then put it on. 

*

By about 9 o’clock, they’d gone through 5 episodes. Peridot was starting to get tired from staring at the tv for 5 hours, so she took off her glasses and set them by the sofa and laid her head on the arm rest. 

“Getting sleepy?” Lapis asked. 

Peridot nodded and yawned. “Maybe we should take a break and do something else.”

“How about truth?”

“What’s truth?”

“It’s like truth or dare, but without the dares.”

“Okay.” Peridot said and sat up. She looked over at Lapis, who was a blur that mixed with the couch and the background. 

“I can’t even see you.”

“Put on your glasses, dork.”

“Nooooo.”

“Let me try them.”

“Okay but you’ll damage your eyes,” peridot said and picked up her glasses, giving them to Lapis. 

Lapis put them on and immediately everything was a blur and her eyes hurt.  
“Damn you are blind.”

“Tell me about it, and my vision is still kind of blurry when I wear the glasses. My eyes are just too fucked up for anyone to correct.”

Lapis giggled. “Here.” Lapis took them off and put them on Peridot. 

“I wish I could just see you clearly..” Peridot said. “I can’t even see my own damn self clearly, but I’m glad I can’t, I bet I’m super ugly.”

“What if you just look at things closely?”

“Nah that’s awkward. But whatever, I can see well enough.”

The front door of Peridot’s house had opened, and a tall, blonde female walked in. “You miss me, Peri?”

“Jade!” Peridot quickly got up to give the woman a hug.  
“It’s been so longggggg!” Peridot grinned, very excited to see her. 

“You gonna introduce me to your friend?” She pointed at Lapis, who was looked at the reunion of the two. 

“Oh yeah. Lapis, this is my sister Jade, Jade, this is my friend Lapis.” 

So the girl in the photos wasn’t a girlfriend, Lapis thought. 

“Peridot, help me get my stuff up to my room.”

“Um no, you know I can’t lift anything at all.”

“So you are still puny.”

“Shut up you clod.” Peridot said a bit loudly, then sat back down next to Lapis.  
“Sorry about that, it’s just been so long.”

“It’s fine, do you want me to go so you guys can get reacquainted?”

“No, no, you can stay here as long as you want until my mom gets back. Besides it’s kinda late to get home now.”

“Alright, I’ll stay, but I’m probably gonna sleep soon.”

“Yeah me too, I’m super tired.”

Jade came downstairs and looked at Peridot.  
“At least give me a hug before you go to bed.”

Peridot got up and gave Jade a hug. “Goodnight, see you in the morning.”  
She said then went upstairs with Lapis behind her. 

They both got into her bed, Peridot turning off the light then wrapping herself up in the covers. 

After about an hour of laying in bed, without getting any sleep, Peridot rolled over and wrapped her arms around Lapis. 

At first it startled Lapis, she didn’t expect for the blonde to try to cuddle her, but she wasn’t complaining. She turned over the hold Peridot close to her, making Peri feel safe and warm. 

Peridot wrapped her legs around Lapis and held her tight. The two fell asleep together, not letting go the whole night.


	9. Chapter 9

The next morning, Peridot had woken up when it had still been dark. She thought maybe it was midnight, but she checked the time and it was 3 am. 

It was quiet, more than she was used to. The only thing she heard was the crickets, and Lapis’s light snoring. Neither of those were bothering Peridot in any way. But the dark consuming both of them had been. 

Peridot had started to panic, she hated being surrounded by pitch black. But then she remembered, Lapis was right there. Holding her tight. And she soon started to calm down. 

Everything was just fine.

Why was cuddling Lapis so special, Peridot wondered. She’d cuddled others before, but this felt.. right, is how she would put it. 

Lapis was warm and soft and safe, how could she not enjoy this? 

Peridot tried to get herself closer, burying her face in the crook of Lapis’s neck. She put her hand on top of Lapis’s, attempting to intertwine their fingers, but that caused Lapis to wake up. 

Lapis soon caught on to what Peridot was doing, and laced their fingers together for them. Peri smiled and went back to cuddling her friend. 

The short girl was giving Lapis feelings she’d never felt before. She couldn’t figure out what they were, maybe it was butterflies, or anxiety.

But whatever they were, they weren’t bad. And she did know that Peridot made her very happy. 

“Lapis?” Peridot asked softly. 

“Yeah?”

“Nothing, I just wanted to make sure you were a awake.”

“Mm.” Lapis hummed. 

“You know, you’re really warm,” Peridot whispered. 

“Is that good?”

“Yeah, it’s really nice.” Peridot let out then closed her eyes to try and sleep again. Lapis rubbed her fingers through Peri’s hair, further helping Peridot to fall asleep. 

Soon after Peridot had fallen back asleep, Lapis had as well.

*

At around 8 am, lapis had woken up, and Peridot wasn’t there. Her bathroom door was open, so she wasn’t in there. Maybe she was waiting downstairs for Lapis. 

Lapis got out of bed, stretched out her limbs, and started heading downstairs. As she walked down, she smelled food being made. She went into the kitchen, and Peridot has been making breakfast. 

She took a seat at the table.  
“Good morning,” she yawned. 

Peridot looked over. “Oh, good morning. It’s almost ready.”

“What are you making?”

“Pancakes.”

“Sounds good.”

A few minutes later, Peridot handed a plate with pancakes stacked on it to Lapis. She set another on the counter for her sister when she came down, and one where was going to sit. 

Peridot got out syrup from a cabinet, butter and milk from the fridge, two glasses, then sat at the table. She poured herself a glass of milk and set it by her plate.

They both poured syrup onto their pancakes and started to eat.  
“Peridot, these are pretty good,” Lapis said, mouth a little full.

“They’re not that hard to make them good, but thanks.”

Shortly after getting through their breakfast, Peridot’s phone started buzzing from the living room. She got up to see why, and Amethyst had been calling. 

“Oh shit- I totally forgot everyone was coming over this weekend!” She said and answered the phone.

“Hello?”

Lapis had watched as the the blonde fell onto the couch as she listened to the caller talk to her, Peridot replying with “mhm,” and not much else. 

Their conversation was short, and Peridot had said that they would be coming around 4 and staying the night. 

“Should I go?”

“No, if you don’t have to.”

“I don’t.”

“Okay good, I want you to stay.” Peridot smiled and put both their plates in the sink then walked over to the couch and sat down.

“Let’s watch the rest of stranger things while we wait.”

“Alright,” Lapis said, then sat down next to Peridot. The blanket from the night before was still there, so Lapis put it on both of them.

As they watched the last few episodes, Peridot’s sister had joined them, talking to them about all things stranger things.

“Hey Lapis, I have another show we can get into sometime, it’s really good, but I haven’t finished it yet. Me a Jade watched it all the time as kids.”

“Are you talking about that Camp pining hearts show?” Jade had asked. 

“Yes.”

“You still haven’t finished?”

“I haven’t had much time, especially since we moved.” Peridot crossed her arms. She had meant to finish the show, but she never got around to it.

“We’ll watch it whenever I come over again.” Lapis suggested. 

“Good idea.” Peridot smiled. 

Everyone would be over in a couple hours, so Lapis and Peridot decided to go upstairs as they waited. They played truth, as they were going to the night before. 

“..okay um, what’s your favorite animal?”

“Dog.” Lapis answered shortly. 

There was then loud knocking from downstairs. Peridot assumed it was Amethyst. She made her way downstairs, not noticing Lapis behind her. 

Lapis laid down on the sofa as Peridot went to answer the door. 

“Yo P-dot!”

“Sup, Amethyst?” Peridot tried to go along with Amethyst’s chill tone, but she kind of awkward about it. She tried to play it off cool then. “Hi Pearl,” she then greeted Pearl with less enthusiasm, mostly because Pearl wasn’t a complete friend to her. They knew each other, but saying hi to each other had to be the most they talked. 

“Hello, Peridot.” Pearl said with a slight smile. Peridot couldn’t figure out if she was trying to be nice or just genuinely smiling. But she pushed it aside and let the two in. 

“Uh Peridot, who’s this?” Amethyst asked about the blue haired girl lazily laying on Peridot’s couch. 

“Oh, this is Lapis, my other friend that I want you guys to meet. She’ll be staying the night, too, if she wants to stay the whole time.”

“Oh, cool. I’m Amethyst.” Amethyst greeted Lapis as she walked over to the couch and sat down on the floor by it.  
“And that’s Pearl, uh, she’s mine so, don’t get any ideas.”

“Amethyst,” Pearl groaned then sat beside Amethyst. Her annoyance caused Amethyst to giggle, one of the cutest things Pearl’s ever seen. 

“I have a feeling Ruby’s gonna say the same thing to Lapis, just more serious and aggressive about it.” Peridot said and look to see if the other couple would be coming over soon. 

“If you’re looking for them, they said they were gonna be, like, an hour or two late.”  
Amethyst said. 

Peridot groaned a bit, then sat on the couch with Lapis.  
“What do we do until they get here then?”

“Let’s watch a movie or something.” Amethyst suggested. 

Everyone agreed to that, and a agreed on the movie, so Peridot put it on. 

In the middle of the movie, Lapis had started to cuddle Peridot, Peridot so caught up in whatever was happening in the movie to even noticing the hugs coming from the other girl. 

Lapis ended up pulling her down on top of her, so Peridot was now laying on top of Lapis. She definitely noticed this, so she went along and hugged Lapis.

Around the end of the movie, Peridot had fallen asleep from the warmth radiating from Lapis. The last couple had arrived and Amethyst whispered ‘ _gay_ ’ to herself, looking at Lapis and Peridot as she went to answer the door.

“Sup bitch.” Amethyst greeted Ruby, who had Sapphire on her back. Amethyst wasn’t surprised. 

“Sup hoe. Let us in.” Ruby said, but then Sapphire added a ‘please’.

“See Ruby, ya gotta be more polite.” Amethyst joked then let the two in. The party was pretty lame for the beginning of it. 

Peridot had been asleep with Lapis in the couch, so Amethyst and Ruby decided to prank them. Pearl and Sapphire wanted no part in it, so they sat aside and chatted. 

Amethyst came up with the dumbest prank she’d ever thought of ever, putting shaving cream on their faces. Ruby agreed that it was a good prank, so Amethyst went up to their bathroom, got the shaving cream, then came down and they put a mountain of shaving cream on the two. They quickly put the can back and they waited for them to wake up. 

When a half hour passed, Ruby and Amethyst got tired of waiting, so they just woke up Lapis, since Peridot wasn’t gonna wake up. 

“What the actual fuck is on my face?”  
Lapis tried to wipe off the substance, but just spread it around. Ruby and Amethyst couldn’t help laughing, and Lapis turned to look at them angrily. 

“Fuck you.” She said then carefully got up, trying not to disturb Peridot, then went up to the bathroom to get washed up. She brought down a towel, when she was finished, to clean up Peridot, but as soon as the cold water hit her face, she instantly woke up. 

“What-“ Peridot was interrupted by the towel hitting her face again, cleaning the shaving cream. 

“You guys are dicks.” Lapis said to the pranksters, and finished cleaning Peridot. She went back up to the bathroom to put the towel in their hamper, then went back downstairs to sit with Peridot on the couch. 

Peridot yawned then started to question the two.  
“What did you do??”

“We wasted all your shaving cream on your faces and it was funny as fuck.”  
Amethyst answered. 

“Why did I think having you two over was a good idea..”  
Peridot rubbed her temples and laid down. She honestly asked herself that, considering kicking the two out of her house. 

“Hey, it was your fault for falling asleep,”  
Amethyst said. 

“No- Lapis was really warm and I was sleepy, so I just ended up falling asleep.”

“Yeah, I wasn’t the cause, so it wasn’t my fault.” Amethyst joked, but it was just annoying to Peridot. 

“Whatever, let’s just drop it.” 

After that no one was sure what to do. It wasn’t super late, so someone suggested going to the pool. No one disagreed so everyone but Lapis went to go get their swim suits. 

Peridot had an extra that may have been Lapis’s size, and Lapis took the offer of wearing it. The two went upstairs, Peridot going into her bathroom to put her’s on then putting her clothes over top. She walked out, and Lapis had the swimsuit on, and just her pants covering it. 

Blood flushed to Peridot’s cheeks at the sight. Lapis’s body was so _beautiful_.  
“You gonna just stare at me?” Lapis’s voice caught Peridot’s attention and she shook her head. “S-sorry, you’re just really pretty.”

Peridot mentally wanted to kick herself for saying that out loud. 

But, luckily for Peridot, Lapis just smiled and thanked her for the compliment. The two went downstairs, where the other couples were waiting with their swimsuits on and towels in extra bags. Peridot remembered she had to get herself and Lapis towels, so she quickly got towels from the downstairs bathroom and they were all set to go.

There was a community pool that closed pretty late, so they could swim for a while, not that anyone really wanted to stay more than about an hour. It was only a few blocks down, so it wasn’t such a far walk. 

When they had gotten there, there was no one in the pool, just a few families getting ready to go home. The group had the whole pool to themselves. Amethyst immediately slipped off her clothes and ran and jumped into the deep end of the pool, of course getting yelled at by the lifeguard for running. 

Pearl walked over near where Amethyst jumped in and dipped in herself, then Ruby and Sapphire got in the complete opposite end of the two, and Lapis just walked into the shallow end and hung out on the side. Peridot sat beside her, with her feet dipped in the water. 

She had on a long sleeve shirt, and swim trunks on for obvious reasons, so Lapis didn’t force her to come into the water. 

“YO P-DOT WHY ARENT YOU IN THE WATER??” Amethyst yelled out from afar.

“I DON’T REALLY LIKE SWIMMING.” She replied, which made Amethyst come over to her. 

“Man come on, we should have a race or something.” Amethyst grinned. 

“I really don’t want to-“ Peridot tried to tell Amethyst no, but got interrupted by Amethyst trying to get her in the water. 

“Peri, we’ll have fun, and you don’t have to know how to swim I guess, just don’t go in the deep end.”

“It’s not that I don’t know how to swim, I just don’t want to.”

“Peri, I’ll push you in.” Amethyst joked, but it sounded more of a threat to Peridot.

“I will beat you up if you do.” Peridot threatened back. 

“Uh, you’re a lot weaker than me so,” Amethyst replied and started to get out of the water. That caused Peridot to get up and move away from her, this was starting to get annoying. 

But Amethyst came over, and that’s when she pushed her in. Luckily, the red on Peridot’s arm didn’t show through the thin fabric, but she now had to be careful. 

Peridot had Lapis to her left, so she hid her arm by Lapis. 

“Yo why are you still wearing that shirt, isn’t it uncomfortable now that it’s wet?”

“Yes, and that’s your fault.”

“Okay, well, sorry. But you don’t need to be super pissy, it’s just water, and you can take off the shirt.” Amethyst was just trying to have some fun after all, she wasn’t trying to make her friend mad. 

“Whatever.” She carefully took the shirt off so Amethyst would back off, and crossed her arms to cover both her arms, and her stomach.

But of course, it didn’t work. 

“Peri-“ Amethyst had no idea what to say now to the girl. Peri couldn’t look in her direction and just got out. She quickly wrapped her towel around her and said she was going home. 

Lapis got out as well, feeling she should walk with Peridot home. 

Amethyst knew she had fucked up, but she just had to ask her why. She also knew Peridot would be pissed at her when they got back. 

And Peridot had been fairly upset. She’d been exposed to another person, which made her feel very uncomfortable and embarrassed. 

When Lapis and Peridot got back to the house Peridot ran up to her room and locked herself in her bathroom.  
Lapis followed behind her and asked if she was okay. 

“I’m just fine. I’m gonna take a shower, so feel free to watch tv or something up here.” Peridot replied then took off her bathing suit, stepping into the shower and turning on the water. 

Lapis had checked out her room more than the last time. She had more time to see more of the details, so she thought she might see what else Peridot was into. 

She saw a sharp piece of metal sitting on Peridot’s nightstand, and considered taking it. She knew it’d be wrong to leave it, but she didn’t want Peridot to get upset. 

“Fuck it,” she said then took the metal and threw it away. She felt kind of bad for what she did, but it would help Peridot in the long run. 

She looked around a bit more, and sat down on her bed. She heard the sounds of cries coming from the bathroom, and obviously it was Peridot crying. 

Lapis went downstairs and waited for as long as she needed to for Peridot to be finished. She had her fair share of crying in the shower, so she knew it could take awhile. 

*

When the group had come back, Amethyst knocked on the door, this time not too violently. 

Lapis was upstairs comforting Peridot, hugging her, telling her praise to try and cheer her up, but then got up to let everyone in. It seemed that everyone was cleaned up from the pool and was tired from their swim. 

Amethyst started to go upstairs to try and talk to Peridot, but was stopped by Lapis.  
“I don’t think right now is the best time to talk to her.” She said, then walked past her to go back to helping Peri feel better. 

The group questioned what was going on, But Amethyst knew it was best to just not tell them what was really happening.

Lapis went and gave Peridot another hug and told her that she can have Amethyst go home, if she wanted. 

“No.. I just don’t wanna talk to her right now,” she said, wiping off the tears from her face. “Let’s just go downstairs and hang out with the others while they’re still here.”

“Hey, if you don’t really want to, you can stay up here and I’ll figure out something they can do while you cheer up.”

“Yeah, that sounds good..” Peridot said and laid down. Lapis went downstairs and tried to find a movie for everyone to watch. Everyone was kind of confused about what was going on with Peridot, but Lapis didn’t say anything about her, except for that she just wanted to be alone. 

So everyone decided on another movie to watch, and Lapis crept up the stairs when everyone was distracted. She went back to Peridot’s room, closing the door behind her, then laying next to Peridot. 

Peridot seemed to like when they cuddled, so Lapis wrapped her arms around her, holding her close. 

And of course, Peridot did. So she hugged Lapis tightly, gripping her shirt with white knuckles, and trying to not to cry again. And Lapis noticed. 

“Peridot, it’s okay to cry, nobody downstairs will hear you, and I’m here for you. You can trust me.”

Then, Peridot started to cry, and Lapis rubbed her back and made sure to hold her tight. The crying did start to seize for about a half hour, but she was started to get out of breath from hyperventilation, and tired from just crying in general. 

“You gonna be okay?” Lapis asked, her voice soft, so she didn’t scare the girl.  
Peridot nodded. She just needed to breathe. And so Lapis tried to help her breathe slowly.

“Breathe in-“

And then she was interrupted by knocking at Peridot’s door. Lapis got up and opened the door. The movie downstairs was still on, but Amethyst apparently got up to check on Peridot. Lapis walked out of her room and closed the door to talk to Amethyst. 

“Listen, I really don’t think that now is a good time to be around Peridot, she’s not doing okay.”

“Look, Lapis is it? I just want to apologize to her, I know that I fucked up, but I just want to things at least little better.”

“I can tell her you’re sorry.”

“No- I gotta do it face to face.”

“Maybe later. I have to go back to help Peridot, but whenever she’s doing better, I’ll bring her down.”

“Fine,” Amethyst said, still worried about her, but went downstairs to leave them alone, and Lapis went back to laying with Peridot. She lightly kissed her forehead and held her close. 

All the blood in Peridot’s body flushed to her cheeks, her whole face warming up. She knew the kiss was of a friendly gesture, but it felt like so much _more_.

Or maybe she was over thinking the action. They only knew each other for two weeks, so why would anything more than what friends do with each other be going on?

She kept thinking about the question “what was that for?” And finally asked it out loud. Lapis smiled and said, “Well, I felt Like it would help comfort you. I see kiss kiss each other at school and they seem happy after it.”

Lapis hadn’t realized that it was a couple thing, she thought it was something everyone could do with each other.

“It did.” Peridot said and then felt she needed to clarify. “Help- it did help.”

Lapis giggled and smiled down at Peridot, who was still red in the face.  
“Hey are you doing any better?”

“Yeah. We can go downstairs now.”

“Are you sure? They’re just watching another movie.”

“What movie?”

“The sandlot.”

“I love that movie!” Peridot quickly got up and went downstairs, holding Lapis’s hand and sitting by her on the floor. Amethyst saw her chance to go talk to Peri. 

She went over and tapped her shoulder.  
“Can I talk to you?”

“Sure.” Peridot got up and went into the dining room with Amethyst. Peri shut the door behind them so no one would hear their conversation. 

“Is this about what happened at the pool?” 

“Yeah, I wanted to apologize for pushing you in the pool. I didn’t realize that you.. uh..”

“Cut myself, yeah.” That statement was incredibly uncomfortable for Peridot to say aloud. She didn’t have to, but she did. 

“But why?”

“I- I don’t really want to talk about it..”

“Hey, you can trust me. I won’t tell anyone and I won’t judge you.”

“You promise?” 

“Of course.”

Peridot was feeling anxious to say anything about it. And she felt kind of bad that she would be telling Amethyst before Lapis. She trusted Lapis more than anyone. 

But Lapis had said she could talk to her when she was ready. And Peridot felt like Amethyst would push her to talk to her about it.

“Wait here a second.” Peridot said. She went and got Lapis because she wanted her to know as well, and she wasn’t going to talk about it more than necessary. 

***

“There’s lots of reason I could tell you about why I did this to myself. The main reason is where I used to live I got bullied really badly, and my parents. 

The kids at my old school picked on me for everything. My green eyes, my freckles, things that I was into, the clothes I wore, the fact that I’m gay, and I’m sure they found other reasons. 

I remember everyday walking home, and out of nowhere kids would just beat me up. I don’t know if they followed me, or if they were waiting for me, but it never ended.

And this one time, one of them pretended to be my friend, and we got really close for awhile and I liked her a lot. One day I asked her out and she just laughed at me and told me that no one would ever like me. 

Even my mom has told me that. She said ‘if you want any of those kids to like you, try liking things that they like and dressing like them.’

I listened and I still got beat up and teased. And I came home and I got beat up by my dad. And got told that everything was my fault by my mom. 

My dad died right before we moved here, so I haven’t endured getting hit as much, but I still have to deal with my mom. 

She says that I was an accident and a disappointment, so she makes me do all these things to make up for ruining her life.”

“Jesus Peridot..” amethyst said, both girls in shock at the blonde’s history. They felt bad, and gave her a tight hug. 

Peridot was on the verge of tears. She hadn’t even told them the half of it. 

There was so much _more_. 

She hugged the two back then pulled away. “Can you guys promise you won’t tell anyone else about this?”

The two girls agreed. Peridot opened the door to see the movie had finished and the other three looking at Peridot apologetically. 

“Whatever you guys heard, I’m not discussing it. I have a guest bedroom upstairs and in the basement that you guys can crash in.” She said then went upstairs. “I’m going to bed, night.”

“I’m going to bed, too.” Lapis went upstairs, where Peridot had been curled up in the blankets. Peridot didn’t hear Lapis coming upstairs, she was whispering things to herself that Lapis couldn’t make out. 

“Peridot..?”

“What?” Her voice was muffled by the blanket. 

“If it means anything, I don’t think you’re a disappointment. To me, you’re the exact opposite,”

Peridot was gripping onto the blankets trying not to cry. It meant a lot to her, what Lapis said. But it was hard for her to accept that it was the truth. 

“I’m sorry.” 

“For what?” Lapis sat on the bed beside her. 

“For just crying most of the time we’ve been together.”

“Peridot, it’s fine. I’m not mad at you at all for it.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure.” Lapis smiled. She laid beside Peridot, holding her close and kissing her forehead again. “You know, you make me the happiest I’ve ever been.” 

“You make me the happiest I’ve ever been, too.”


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been putting a lot of angst into the last chapters so here’s something cute (:
> 
> Also I wrote this listening to  
> No vacation- dream girl  
> Twin cabins- swing Lynn

Peridot was eagerly waiting at Lapis’s door, a present in her hands. It was snowing outside, so Peridot was bundled up in a giant coat and warm pants and boots. Lapis opened the door, wearing pajamas, and her hair in a messy bun. 

“Happy 17th birthday!” Peridot said, grinning and handing her the present she got her. 

“Thank you, Peridot.” She smiled. “Come in, it’s freezing outside.”

Peridot walked inside, taking off her coat and boots. Lapis wiped the snow off her face and hair, and led her to the couch. “Can I open this right now?” 

“Of course!” 

Lapis unwrapped the gift, and it appeared to be a jewelry box. Inside was a Lapis Lazuli necklace, the gemstone cut into a tear shape. 

“Do you like it?”

“It’s beautiful.” Lapis smiled as she put on the necklace. 

“You’re beautiful.”

“Thank you,”

“You’re very welcome.”

The two were in the house alone. Lapis’s mother was called into work for an emergency meeting. Lapis was fine with it, especially now since Peridot was there. Peridot made everything better. 

“Does it look good on me?”

“Lapis, everything looks good on you.”

“You’re so sweet,” Lapis smiled and ruffled Peridot’s hair, which was wet from the melted snowflakes. Peridot fussed when the taller girl messed with her hair and tried to fix it after. “You ruined my perfect hairrr.”

“I think it looks good messy.”

“Well I don’t like it messy.” She said, putting her hair into a ponytail.

“Well I dooooo.” Lapis giggled. But Peridot was cute always to her. There was no possible way that she could ever not be adorable. And to Peridot, Lapis was the most gorgeous thing on the planet Earth. Peridot couldn’t help but to just stare at her sometimes. 

_knock knock_

“I wonder who that could be.” Lapis smiled, with a sarcastic tone to her voice. She got up to answer the door and Amethyst was grinning and yelled “HAPPY BIRTHDAY.” 

“Thank you, Amethyst.”

“And Pearl says happy birthday, too.”

“Tell her I said thank you.”

Amethyst looked over and saw Peridot on her couch and smiled. “Hi Peridot!” Then looked over to Lapis and whispered, “dude, when are you gonna ask her out?”

Lapis quickly shushed her, her cheeks ablaze. She slipped on her shoes and stepped outside, shutting the door behind her. “I’m going to on Christmas. I want her first time celebrating Christmas with us to be unforgettable.”

“Wow. That is super lame and cliché.”

“Aren’t you the one who got a date at a sleepover during a game of truth or dare?”

“Where’d you hear that?”

“Peridot tells me everything.”

“I see. Well that doesn’t make it any less sappy or cliché. But, I hope it ends well. I gotta go before Pearl starts freaking out about me getting hypothermia or something. Bye.”

“See ya.” Lapis said and came back in. “So, what were we talking about again?”

“Not anything really, but we could.”

“What about?”

“Hm. Well, we could talk about Christmas, seeing that it’s coming up soon.”

“Alright, well do you wanna talk about Christmas?”

“Tell me more about it. Not the stories about Santa and presents and mistletoe, though. Tell me your experience with it.”

“Well, when I was younger I would always get an advent calendar filled with these kinda gross chocolate, and my parents would drive me around the neighborhood and we’d look at the Christmas lights. And every year we went to my grandparents house to celebrate before they passed away. We would all watch whatever Christmas movie would come on, and drink hot chocolate, and make gingerbread houses that always fell over and we ended up eating all the pieces. It was so much fun before they passed away.”

“Maybe we can make this year fun.” Peridot smiled, holding onto Lapis’s hands. 

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“By the way, I wanted to ask what’s Hanukkah like? Like, what do you do during it?”

“Not much really, I just get a check in the mail from my grandparents. My family isn’t super religious so we don’t really do much for celebration.”

“Are you?”

“Not really.

“I didn’t think so. I’m not either, neither is my mom.” Lapis said then got up and stretched. “So, what do you want to do?”

“Well you’re the birthday girl, you should choose.”

“Hmm.. how about we go ice skating?” 

“That sounds like fun.” Peridot grinned.

“Alright then, Ice skating it is. Let me go get dressed real quick.” Lapis said then walked upstairs. She returned shortly with her casual blue aesthetic on and winter boots. “Let me just go get my keys, and we can go.” She said as she walked into the kitchen, then grabbing her keys off the table. “Alright, lets go!” Lapis grinned and the two walked out to the snow covered Volkswagen. They got in, shivering, resulting in the heat being turned on. The drive to ice rink was short, but finding a place to park took longe than the actual drive. 

The two got out of the car and taking walking to the ice rink which looked pretty crowded from the outside. They both walked in seeing the crowd for the bar was bigger than the actual rink.

“I’m gonna go get us skates, what size do you wear?” Lapis asked.

“6 and a half.” 

“Okay.” Lapis said, then went to go get the skates. She came back with the skates and two tickets for the next hour, handing one of each to Peridot. The two walked to the rink and sat down on a bench to put the skates on. Once they were ready, they both stood up and Peridot nearly fell over.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just gotta get the hang of it.” Peridot said, cautiously taking steps towards the ice. Lapis held on to Peridot just in case she might trip over. Successfully, Peridot made it onto the ice with out falling, but it did mean holding tightly onto Lapis for dear life.

“You’re okay.” Lapis said, letting go of the blonde. “No!” Peridot held on tighter to Lapis. 

“Peridot,” she giggled as she said her name. Lapis tried to gently lift Peridot off her to see she could do it on her own. 

“Lapis no! I-“ Peridot was cut short by her standing on the ice with no help. “I’m doing it!” She smiled brightly. “I’m doing it!” She repeated.

“Trying going forward.” Lapis encouraged. 

And she did all on her own. She was still a bit wobbly, though, so she held onto Lapis’s hand. Peridot grinned up at Lapis, excited she could skate all on her own, and this was her first time skating, too.

“You’re doing it.” Lapis smiled back at her. It might’ve been a small accomplishment, learning to skate, but she was proud of her. And Peridot was obviously proud of herself. Which Lapis was happy to see. 

About a half hour passed of them circling the rink, falling, laughing, and generally having a good time, but both of them were getting tired from the sport and decided to put their shoes on and go out for coffee to warm up.

The two ordered their drinks, Peridot paying for them obviously, and sat down to wait, taking their coats off. “So, are you having a good birthday so far?” Peridot asked. 

“The best.” Lapis smiled and placed her hand on Peridot, causing the other to blush, but smiled back nonetheless. “That’s good to hear!” She said then turned around when her name was called. She got up to get their coffees and came back, handing Lapis hers.

“Anything else you want to do today?”

“Hmm,” Lapis hummed, trying to think of something fun the two could do. She didn’t really care for anything in particular, as long as Peridot was there. And Peridot just wanted to make sure Lapis was having fun.

“We could go back to my house and play in the snow.”

Peridot grinned and nodded. Playing in the snow was always fun for her, especially with someone else there to play with her. 

The two sipped their coffees until they were finished, then put their coats back on and holding hands on the walk back to the parking lot. They got in the car, turning the heat on before anything, then drove home. Once parked, Peridot immediately jumped in the huge pile of snow that was Lapis’s front yard.

Lapis got out and opened the front door to her house, placing the keys on a table right by the door. She then closed to door and stood by the hole in the snow where Peridot was laying. Lapis held out her hand to help Peridot up, but Peridot held on and pulled her down on top of her, causing both to giggle.

“You’re so gay it’s sickening.” Amethyst said from the next door yard. Peridot immediately sat up and looked at her, the snow melting from the heat radiating off her cheeks. “SHUT UP.”

Amethyst laughed at that then nearly fell from a snowball being thrown at her chest. “So it’s a war you want? A war you’ve got.” She said then picked up some snow, wadded it into a ball, then threw it at Peridot and missed. 

“Lapis, go inside, you’ll be safe there.” Peridot said as she picked up snow. Lapis giggled and picked up snow along with her and the two threw the snowballs at Amethyst, one missing, the other hitting her directly in the face.

“NOT FAIR. I’ll be right back.” Amethyst said and opened her front door calling for Pearl to come to the door. 

“Yes?” Pearl asked. 

“Lapis and Peridot are teaming up on me and throwing snowballs at meeee,” she had a fake whine to her voice. 

“Come inside then.”

“No, help me defeat them.”

“You’re serious? It’s freezing out there.”

“Please, I’ll die.”

“Not if you come inside.”

Amethyst groaned at that. “Fine, I’ll just die then.” She walked away from the door and took the next snowball, falling dramatically on the ground. Pearl sighed and giggled a bit. 

“Alright, alright.” She said and put on her coat, which was way too big for her skinny body, and her boots and walked outside immediately being met with a snowball to the face.

Pearl wiped the snow off her face, then bent over to pick up snow and threw it at the opponent, hitting Peridot, the one who struck her in the face. “Lapis we have to make a fort!” Peridot looked over at Lapis.

Lapis nodded. Peridot knelt to the ground and started piling up snow, while Lapis was defending their base. Once the snow was a couple feet high and wide enough for both of them, Lapis hid behind it. Both girls started making snowballs so they could attack without having to stop.

Once they had a pile, they started throwing at the enemy, and easily hitting them because they didn’t make a base, they stood out in the open and took every shot thrown at them. Amethyst and Pearl had missed their opponent multiple times. The fort was protecting them at all times. 

But one lucky shot from Amethyst hit Lapis straight in the face, making Lapis fall back dramatically. “Man down! Man down!” Peridot yelled out and looked down at Lapis, putting a hand to her cheek. “I will avenge you.” She said then picked up a snowball and threw it at Amethyst, picked up another and threw it at Pearl. Both fell over. “We win! Lapis we won!” She looked down to the dying girl. 

“You did it.” She smiled. Both started giggling and the now defeated enemies joined in and they all stood up. “Hey, Me and P are getting cold, we’re gonna head inside. See ya.” Amethyst waved and walked to her door with Pearl holding her hand and following from behind. Lapis and Peridot waved back and the two were back in the warmth.

“We should go inside, too. I’m freezing.” Peridot looked up at Lapis. “Okay.” Lapis said and they both went inside. They took their coats off, Lapis putting hers away, and Peri’s On her boots. Peridot sat down on the couch, pulling a blanket over herself and waiting for Lapis to come join her. 

As Lapis was walking towards the couch to wrap her arms around the small girl, her phone buzzed in her pocket. She stopped to pull it out and looked at her notification.

[Amethyst:] hey can i come over later? i got a little somethin somethin 

[Me:] alcohol?

[Amethyst:] duh

“Hey, Amethyst is coming over later.” Lapis said as she shoved her phone in her pocket and laid beside Peridot. “Okay. Is she staying the night with us?”

“She’s probably gonna get shitfaced, so I’m guessing yes.”

“Should I go home then?” Peridot turned around and started playing with Lapis’s hair.

“No, I want you to stay.

“Okay but if you get super drunk, too, I’ll probably just go to bed early or something.”

“You can go if you want, I know you don’t want to drink.”

“I don’t wanna go, either. But I’d feel weird being the only sober one here.”

“I promise I’ll try not to get super drunk.” Lapis smiled and kissed Peridot’s forehead.

*

A couple shotguns in, and Lapis had already had that promise in the back of her mind. It’s not that she didn’t care about Peridot wanting her not to be a drunken mess, but once she started feeling fuzzy, it only felt natural to go all the way.

Amethyst and Lapis were in the kitchen challenging each other to all sorts of drinking competitions while Peridot just sat in the living room on her phone scrolling through her social media. At one point Lapis excused herself from the drinking and walked over to Peridot, wobbling the whole way, and sat next to Peridot, wrapping her arms around her. 

“Sorry, Periii. I don’t mean to leave you out,” she said sluggishly. 

“It’s fine. I’ll just to bed soon.”

“Noooooo, stayyyyy.”

“I don’t see why I-“ Peridot was about to continue arguing, but Lapis knew exactly where that statement was going and cut her off with a reason. Her lips on Peridot’s. 

At first, Peridot’s cheeks flooded with blood, her anxiety spiking way up. But after a few seconds she calmed down and gave in. Even though Lapis was super drunk and was probably just kissing her to do it, Peridot really liked this girl and she’s probably never be able to kiss her after this. 

Amethyst whistled from the kitchen causing the two to break up and Lapis stumbling over to the kitchen and yelling at Amethyst for the rude interruption. Peridot thanked _god_ for the interruption, though. It gave her a minute to comprehend what the _fuck_ just happened. 

_Why would Lapis just kiss me like that?_  
Was it because she’s drunk?  
Maybe she likes me?  
No, probably not.  
But maybe.  
No. She’s just drunk.  
She— 

“Sorry about that, Peri.” Lapis laid beside her. 

“For the k-kiss?”

“Nooooo. For Ame. I’m not sorry about that kiss.”

“O-oh.”

“I’d kiss you again but Amethyst is watching.” 

Peridot looked over at Amethyst, and indeed she was watching, giving her thumbs up.

“W-we could, uh, go somewhere more private..?”

“That sounds like a good idea.” She stood up and turned to Amethyst. “We’re going to bed, goodnight.” 

“Okay, I’ll go home then.” Amethyst got up and seemed to walk better than Lapis did. Amethyst picked up her coat, put it on, then walked out.

“G-guess we don’t need to get up then, h-heh.” Peridot said a bit nervously.

“Mhm.” Lapis hummed, wrapping her arms around Peridot and pushing her back gently. Lapis put her hand on Peridot’s cheek and leaned back in for another kiss. 

Yes, Lapis was still drunk but that kiss felt genuine. 

And it was way better than before.

Before too long, Lapis started moving her hand from Peridot’s cheek down to her waist and started kissing down her neck. Peridot’s heart skipped a beat then picked up rapidly and it just became too much when Lapis tugged at the bottom of her shirt. 

“W-wait-“ she pulled herself away from Lapis and caught her her breath. “I don’t wanna do.. _that_. N-not when your drunk.”

Lapis sat up and looked at her. “I’m not that drunk,”

“You’re super drunk.”

“Okay maybe I am. But I was really enjoying that,”

“Well if we ever.. do that again.. I want you to enjoy it sober. I don’t think it’s fair for either of us if one of us is drunk.”

“Okay, but can we cuddle at least?”

“Of course.” Peridot smiled and the two wrapped their arms around each other. The calm, quiet atmosphere helped Lapis to pass out fast. Peridot stayed up for awhile thinking about the night she just had and what would’ve happened if they continued, or maybe if she stopped her the first time she kissed her. 

Her anxiety started coming back into play as she flipped through questions of ‘what if’. After a few moments she took a deep breathe in and closed her eyes and just accepted what happened. Soon after, she fell asleep as well, smiling at what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’d like to say, 
> 
> THANK YOU SO MUCH for the kudos, the hits, the bookmarks, everything. I’m still working on becoming a better writer and coming up with plot. But I’m really grateful for the support you’ve all given me. Thank you. I will continue this story, I haven’t given up. I’ve just been busy and haven’t been able to update recently. And for that, I’m sorry. But I hope to upload more frequently. Until then, I’ll see ya around


End file.
